Supreme King's War
Story Domino City is abandoned. The city is in a state of disarray, with buildings ruined, cars flipped and totaled, and metal debris littering the roads. A purple flash of light occurs, as Clockgrade appears in the middle of the road. He lets out a gasp of shock, as he lifts his foot, seeing that he’s stepped on a sharp piece of metal. Clockgrade: What the? Who left all of this metal around? Clockgrade reverts, Yami still in his Pharaoh’s attire. Yami looks around, seeing the state of the city. Yami: This city is more unstable than Grey Rath. I can’t step out of the city for three days without some apocalypse occurring. Laser blasts rain down from above, as Yami dances with quick feet to dodge them. He looks up, seeing Tristan standing on a rooftop. Yami: Aren’t you one of Broder’s followers? Tristan: Broder is dead. I serve Master Yubel now. A black barb stabs Yami in the chest, him gasping in shock and in pain. Misty turns visible, retracting the barb into her wrist. Mad Dog shoots slime whips, wrapping around Yami, trapping him and restraining his arms. Yami pants and gasps in shallow breaths, the green slime showing signs of red blood in it. Misty: This is the one that Master Yubel is so concerned about? He is nothing. And soon, he will no longer be. Yami groans, closing one eye as he squirms, then stops resisting. His breathing slows down, though still shallow. Misty: Yes. Your pain is exhilarating. Fight for each breath, and give up after a long struggle. A condensed ball of black and red fire flies through the air, hitting and exploding on contact with Mad Dog’s arms. The explosion force blasts Mad Dog and Misty backwards from the impact point, slime splattering all over. Yami drops to the ground, as he gasps in a panic, activating the Dueltrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Terrafoo, as he hunches over, taking a deep, fulfilling breath. Terrafoo: Cowabunga, I can breathe! Terrafoo holds his hoof hand to his chest, glowing with mana as it heals his injury. Laser blasts barrage his shell, as he looks up, seeing Tristan firing with an automatic weapon. Terrafoo: Oh, you again. I’m going to catch at least one of you, to get some answers. Terrafoo forms a mana sai, throwing it upward at Tristan. Terrafoo then stands up, releasing a burst of wind from his chest, catching and speeding the sai up, piercing clean through Tristan’s weapon. Tristan tosses it aside, as he draws his pistol, firing down at him. Terrafoo forms a mana staff, spinning it to deflect the attacks. He then runs and hops onto his shell, releasing wind to propel himself towards the base of the building. Mad Dog: Roar! The slime of Mad Dog reforms at the base of the building, as he forms a mallet hand, swatting Terrafoo back. Terrafoo shoots a burst of air, flipping him up from the strike, as he morphs the staff into a nunchuck, extending the mana chain to shoot the nunchuck into the building wall, piercing straight through it. The chain retracts, pulling himself towards the building. A grenade falls from the roof, dropping in front of Terrafoo as it explodes, blasting him away. Terrafoo hits the ground, skidding back. Terrafoo: Talk about a half shell. I can’t even make a connection. Terrafoo’s eyes flash with mana, as he spins, using his arm to block a strike. Misty turns visible, as she unleashes a series of karate chops at Terrafoo, him blocking and repelling them. He forms a mana sword, which Misty kicks out of his hand. Mad Dog charges forward, the mana sword cutting clean through his head, him reforming from it. Mad Dog goes to hammer his arms into Terrafoo, who jumps and uses his wind to propel himself directly upward. Mad Dog’s arms hit the ground, as Misty steps onto them. Mad Dog swings his arms up, rocketing Misty into the air, her ramming him, causing him to flip backwards. Terrafoo: No wonder! Their coordination is inhuman! What’s going on around here? Terrafoo releases wind from his chest, him ramming Misty with his shell. She falls backwards and crashes into the ground, as Mad Dog turns into a slime tower shooting up. Terrafoo runs into it, being stuck as a rocket hits them, exploding and scattering Mad Dog as Terrafoo drops. A rocket launcher is on Tristan’s wrist, him reloading. Tristan: 20 seconds till reversion. Optimum time to kill him. Launching in ten, nine, eight, Terrafoo gets off the ground, his body with several scrapes on it. He forms two mana sai, preparing to throw them. A fireball hits Tristan from behind, exploding on contact. Terrafoo lowers his arms, as he reverts. From the smoke flies a young boy with a glider like cape, in black dragon like armor, his helmet having red eyes and an elongated snout as a bill. He lands next to Yami, him noticing the cannons on his wrists. Yami: Mokuba?! Mokuba: I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am Black Dragon! Yami: Whatever, let’s get out of here! A rocket shoots over their head, exploding and startling the two. The smoke on the roof clears, Tristan still standing. Black Dragon raises his arm, firing a fireball from his cannon. It hits the building, exploding and shaking it violently. Yami and Black Dragon take off running, as Yami draws two cards, slapping it down. ClouAlien: ClouAlien! The cloud on ClouAlien’s back expands out, transforming into a thick gas, hiding the two in it. Misty and Mad Dog regroup, going into the gas. The gas fades away, the two gone. Misty: Apologies, Master. He escaped. Yubel: It’s whatever. The fact that he’s back, only accelerates our plans. I’ll send some, friends to go after him. We need to prevent him from meeting with the Supreme King. He is likely to reunite with his old pal, the Gentle Darkness. '' End Scene Bonaparte rides on top of a Z-Metal Tank, wearing a general’s army helmet and black visors. A battalion of Robotic Knights march behind him, as they go down the main road. Yami and Black Dragon are hiding behind a building, peering over to see. Bonaparte: Oh-ho! Excellent, mi aumour! Hunt down the hybrids threatening the balance of our way of life! Yami: Who’s that guy? Black Dragon: Jean-Louis Bonaparte. Army general of the Kaiba Corp soldiers. Yami: Okay, explain what is going on? Asgardians are one thing, but Kaiba Corp? Black Dragon: Asga-who? Those three are with the Arcadia Movement. Yami: Like I said, explain. Black Dragon: A war. Kaiba Corp made a contract with Cyber Tech Academy, to produce a robot force able to protect against enemy attack, like those Earthbound Immortal things. Yami: Seriously? Even after the robot scare from the Diablos? There’s no way that that Chancellor Shepard, or even Leo and 4 D’s would condone that. Black Dragon: Leo was the instigator for them agreeing the deal. He’s their leader. Yami: You’re kidding. Black Dragon: This fueled the city to prepare defenses, the recent alliance between the Signers, Enforcers and Arcadia Movement being called. Yami: Whoa, whoa. I’m a Signer. When did they make that alliance? Black Dragon: (Shrugs shoulders) I guess while you were gone. The police are on their side as well, and they have one goal, defend the city from the robot legion. Yami: Still doesn’t explain why they tried to kill me. Black Dragon: I, don’t know that either. Upon hearing all that was happening, I decided to dawn my armor to come and put an end to the strife, along with White Dragon. Yami: White Dragon? That guy’s got a lot of nerve appearing now, out of all times. Black Dragon: Hey! That’s no way to talk about him! He’s the greatest hero ever, even better than you! My dream is to be like him someday! Yami: (Chuckles) Sorry. You’re doing good so far. You saved me. Bonaparte: Now let’s see if he can save you now! Yami and Black Dragon turn, seeing XY-Dragon Cannon in the air, firing a laser stream at the two. Black Dragon: Nice try! Inferno Fire Blast! Black Dragon blocks the laser stream with Inferno Fire Blast, as Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping them down. He transforms into Buzz Cream, as Bonaparte rides in on Z-Metal Tank, the Robotic Knight army behind him. Buzz Cream: So, what? Leo wants me dead, too? Bonaparte: Au, contraire! The Supreme King wants to speak with you, though he knows that you won’t go willingly. Buzz Cream: Supreme King?! That explains it. Black Dragon: Explains what? Buzz Cream: This isn’t just a battle between humans and machines. It’s a battle between light and dark. Bonaparte: I don’t know what you’re talking about. But that doesn’t matter. Fire! The Robotic Knights open fire with laser bullets, as Black Dragon twirls his cape around, it taking the attacks with no damage. Buzz Cream turns into electricity, shooting into the air and ramming XY-Dragon Cannon, the electric shockwave blasting it backwards. XY-Dragon Cannon recovers, unfazed. Bonaparte: Oui, oui! All of our robotics have been insulated to be completely immune to electric based attacks! Can’t have a short circuit bring down our entire empire! Ah! Buzz Cream flies at Bonaparte, solidifying and stomping the air, the shockwave carrying electricity that shocks Bonaparte off Z-Metal Tank. Buzz Cream: Doesn’t matter. I can still take out your army. Black Dragon, take out those sentries! Black Dragon: With pleasure! Bonaparte: Agh! Form XYZ-Dragon Cannon! XY-Dragon Cannon merges with Z-Metal Tank, forming XYZ-Dragon Cannon. It fires a large condensed laser stream, being the size of the robot. Buzz Cream turns into electricity, traveling through the stream and ramming XYZ-Dragon Cannon, the shockwave blowing it back. Bonaparte presses his ear, triggering a wireless phone. Bonaparte: Commander! Send reinforcements! He’s here! Yami’s here! At a large metal command station on the plains outside Domino City, Supreme King is standing by the communications station, expression angry. Leo/Supreme King: Copy that. Sending reinforcements now. Blair! Sherry! Blair in her Junk Warrior Armor and Sherry in her Chevalier de Fleur armor, both dawning black visors with them. Blair: Yes, your Majesty? Supreme King: Yami is back. Bring him to me. Sherry: With pleasure, your Majesty. Black Dragon fires several Inferno Fire Blasts, the chain of fire and explosions desolating the Robotic Knights. XYZ-Dragon Cannon approaches him, as Buzz Cream rams its head, distorting it. Black Dragon fires Inferno Fire Blast at the Y-Dragon Head, the explosion at the center destroying the three robots. Black Dragon: Yes! Buzz Cream: That power is way too dangerous. You should use it a little more cautiously. Black Dragon: Hey, do you want my help or not? Buzz Cream lands, as Bonaparte runs off. Buzz Cream reverts, looking around. Yami: Resistant to electricity. And those are just the grunts. Usually, things are a little easier than that. Black Dragon: Nothing’s easy here. The robots are top notch, and the humans fighting are all in sync with each other. Yami: That’s probably Yubel. Connecting all of their minds together. Voice: Yami! Yami turns, as Ishizu and Crow come running over. They stop in front of him, Crow panting. Crow: Where have you been? We’ve been fighting robots for days now! Ishizu: Crow, you are exaggerating. Crow: I might as well not be. There’s no end to them! Yami: Sorry, I’ve been, away. I figured out everything about the future, but I wasn’t able to stop it. Black Dragon: It? Yami: This, the war between the Supreme King and Yubel. Ishizu: I had thought we had defeated Yubel? Yami: Apparently not. Crow: Forget about that crazy light spirit! We need to focus on stopping the robot occupation! Black Dragon: Yeah! Who knows what they could do! Yami: Agreed. There’s just one problem. Crow: What’s that? Yami: Crow doesn’t know about the Light of Destruction. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Armoback. He lunges forward to punch him, as Crow lifts his leg and stops it with his foot, smirking with eyes squinted. Crow/Yubel: Oh, well. When you combine all the minds in one integrated network, it’s tricky to keep track of who knows what. I’m surprised he doesn’t know, being one of your closest friends. Armoback: Never had the time to tell him. Ishizu blasts Armoback away with a mana blast, him skidding back, having absorbed the majority of the attack. Armoback pumps his jackhammers, his fists sparking with electricity. Crow dashes in, leaping overhead, landing on Armoback’s shoulders. Armoback punches the ground, releasing electric energy into the air, the sparks distorting Crow and preventing his attack. Ishizu hovers forward, ramming Armoback, who catches her with one arm. Crow lands on the ground, as he kicks at Armoback, him blocking it with his other arm. Armoback: (Straining) Black Dragon! Any time! Black Dragon: First you’re saying I’m too dangerous, now you want my help? Armoback: I said to be careful, not to stop! Black Dragon fires two Inferno Fire Blasts, one from each cannon. Crow and Ishizu leap away, as Armoback pumps his jackhammers to the ground, propelling himself backwards. The Fire Blasts fly over Armoback, the embers charring him as they fly over, crashing into a building and exploding. Ishizu channels mana into the ground, as earth hands come out, encasing Armoback’s arms. Ishizu/Yubel: Nowhere to run now. Crow/Yubel: You’ve been a thorn in my side for too long now, Yami. This is where we say goodbye. A propulsion blast hits Armoback on the back, the bolts there absorbing the energy. Armoback pumps his jackhammers, the charging of the electricity shocking and breaking through the earth, standing tall. Armoback turns to look, seeing Blair and Sherry flying towards them. Armoback: Oh, great. This transformation won’t do that much damage to that armor! Blair and Sherry land, as Sherry unsheathes her rapier. Sherry: Yami. The Supreme King requests your presence. Armoback: Sherry. Surely you can tell that all of this is wrong. You have such a moral conscious. Blair: That doesn’t matter now. All that matters is serving His Majesty. Armoback: Oh, I don’t have time for this. You want me, you have to get them off my back. Blair and Sherry look up, spotting Ishizu and Crow. Sherry: Ah. The woman who Yami left me to go back to. Ishizu: And you, a sidepiece that he had accompany him while he missed me. Black Dragon: What are they talking about? Armoback: If these guys weren’t influenced by evil forces, they wouldn’t even be confident enough to say that. Crow: Can we just get on with this?! Crow dashes forward, as Blair flies forward, swinging her giant fist at him. Crow puts his hand on it, lifting his body and spinning, kicking her in the head. Sherry activates propulsion thrusters, rocketing at Ishizu in a blinding jab. Ishizu forms a mana knife, catching it, keeping Sherry at a distance. Sherry pulls back, unleashing a frenzy of thrusts, Ishizu speeding to dodge each one. Armoback makes it back to Black Dragon, as he reverts. Yami: Give us a smokescreen! Black Dragon nods, firing an Inferno Fire Blast at the ground, the explosion releasing a huge cloud of smoke. Crow, Blair, Ishizu and Sherry turn their attention towards it, as they all dash through. Crow kicks Black Dragon, sending him flying into a wall, while Sherry’s rapier grazes through Chromatails. Chromatails spins his tails, propelling himself forward, ramming Sherry. Sherry: What? Chromatails: How about a little illumination?! Chromatails spins his tails, releasing a powerful ultraviolet light. Sherry’s visor remains black, piercing through the light. Chromatails: So that’s the situation, here. Supreme King has infused his darkness into their gear, to make them obedient and see his viewpoints. Blair blasts Chromatails with a propulsion blast, knocking him back. He lies on the ground, as Blair stands over him, palm open pointing the propulsor at Chromatails. Blair: Now, the Supreme King demands your presence. Ishizu blasts Blair back with a mana blast, as Crow kicks Sherry away. Blair and Sherry stand on one side of Chromatails, with Ishizu and Crow on the other side. They stare each other down, as Chromatails looks up, seeing he was surrounded. Chromatails: Could this get any worse? Lightning shoots down from the sky, blasting through the area. Crow and Ishizu are shocked away, as Blair and Sherry hover upwards, not affected by the lightning. Sherry: Is that all you’ve got? Ultraviolet rays blast the two out of the sky, them crashing into the ground. Dragan and Jesse land, as Black Dragon runs over to them. Dragan: And who are you? Black Dragon: I’m Black Dragon! Apprentice to White Dragon! Jesse: You seen Yami? Sartorius said that he’d reappear in this city. Black Dragon points back to the impact area, where Chromatails lies on the ground, unable to get himself up after the lightning attack. Dragan: Oh. Apologies. Chromatails reverts, Yami not trying to get up. Dragan goes over, picking him up then taking to the sky. Jesse: Can you fly? Black Dragon: Not fast enough to keep up with that. Jesse: Hold on, then. Jesse grabs Black Dragon, and flies after Dragan. Ishizu watches them fly away, her eyes becoming one blue and one gold. Yubel: ''So, it is a game of cat and mouse, now. Who will catch him first, me or Supreme King? Yet another piece to our war. Yami's Legion * Yami * Black Dragon( Mokuba) * Dragan * Jesse Yubel's Alliance * Yubel * Tristan * Misty * Mad Dog * Ishizu Ishtar * Crow Supreme King's Army * Supreme King/Leo * Jean-Louis Bonaparte * Sherry LeBlanc ** Chevalier de Fleur armor * Blair ** Junk Warrior armor * Robots ** XYZ Dragon Cannon *** X-Head Canon *** Y-Dragon Head *** Z-Metal Tank ** Robotic Knights Aliens Used * Clockgrade (cameo) * Terrafoo * ClouAlien * Buzz Cream * Armoback * Chromatails Trivia * Yami reports that he's been gone for three days. He was gone a little longer than that. * Yubel has united all of her servant's mind into one collective. They can regain their individual characteristics if allowed. * Yubel can have her servants move in unison, making them extremely powerful foes. * The robots are all insulated to lightning. * Both sides of the war have had massive upgrades than before, giving Yami a difficult time with them. * Black Dragon is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! card "Red Eyes Black Dragon." * This episode almost had a continuency problem, featuring Clockgrade and UpRigg in the same episode. It was fixed. * Joey is the only main character of the series to not get dragged into this war. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Supreme King War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc